Sidelines
by Cresenta's Lark
Summary: Losing people you care for, right before your own eyes…it hurts. Sam/Scam


Hello.

**Disclaimer: **Totally spies belongs to Marathon

**Note: **….This is pretty random

* * *

She couldn't help but glare heatedly at the female W.O.O.H.P. agent who was standing in front of her. Her hands were curled into fists, stiffly at her sides as she looked straight ahead at her...

**Well them.**

_"That...bitch"_ she thought, cursing in her mind as she saw her helping the criminal in front of her. Well actually she was making it look like she was helping but _Sam_ could easily see the arm that the girl had draped around _**his **_shoulder unnecessarily as she inspected his injured arm. Why was she touching him more than needed?

_"Could she be any more obvious?"_ she thought, scowling as she watched the new, W.O.O.H.P. intern cozy up to him. He didn't even seem to look like he minded much because he was just sitting there with an impassive face glancing at the girl from time to time.

That wasn't like him. She knew from over the three years she had known the guy that he didn't put up with people having their way with him. In short if he wanted the girl to remove her arm he would have shoved it away by now.

**But no.**

_Tim Scam _was doing no such thing.

_"Jerk" _she thought angrily while trying to remain impassive to her friends Clover and Alex and Jerry. She was sure the steam blowing out of her ears was saying otherwise. Yet she couldn't help the way she felt right now.

This girl, this intern had been here for a month only and already she had made a habit of rushing to Scam's aid when he needed it. It was like she enjoyed looking after him and Sam didn't understand why. She didn't need to though.

**It hurt.**

That was all she understood.

Seeing this girl, being there for him…

**It hurt.**

More than words could ever say.

"Sammie, you okay?" Alex asked, concerned. Sam turned her head towards her friend and smiled nervously, shutting out her hurtful thoughts. "Huh? What? Me? Yea, of course!" she said quickly before turning back to glaring at the intern.

She didn't like her.

She just didn't like her…

**Why?**

Because she didn't like the way she looked at **him**.

Biting her lip as Sam silently watched them interact. Tiffany with her arm still around his shoulder and him not doing anything to stop her.

Standing there now she could see how she had her right knee touching his left leg as she stood with little less than inches in between their bodies.

**It made her cringe.**

"_And for a good reason" _Sam thought as she watched him smile a little at the agent when she said he was really strong to not appear pained despite being cut this deep. Sam couldn't help the frown that touched her lips. He never smiled at her, he NEVER smiled at her.

"_It isn't fair" _she thought sadly seeing the intern talking to him and touching him and being close to him despite Jerry and other agents being there.

**It just wasn't fair. **

Why did she get to touch him all she wanted? Dropping her head she knew she already knew the simple answer to her own question.

No one was saying anything because the girl, Tiffany, was just doing her job. It wasn't her fault her job let her be close to him.

"_How ironic is it that my job is what keeps me away from him?" _she thought knowing she too worked for W.O.O.H.P., but her job wasn't to look after him when he got hurt in his mad pursuit for revenge.

It also wasn't her job to try and make his pain less.

It wasn't her job to watch him smile and relax.

Her job was…

**the opposite**.

To make him feel pain, to stop him from getting everything he wanted, to treat him like an animal that was to be caged.

She had chosen to keep doing this job, no matter what. No matter how badly it hurt her, she was the one who had chosen to hurt him…

**Over and over again. **

It was then when it made sense. _"No wonder he hates me" _she said to herself knowing it made perfect sense. He wasn't a jerk for smiling at a girl who wasn't trying to attack him. Of course he would be happier with the girl treating him, even if she worked for the enemy she hadn't given him injuries or pain like she had.

Tiffany wasn't the one who had given him prison as a home and a hard, cold bed (if it could be called that) to sleep in.

She wasn't the one who had given him imprisonment day after day.

That was all…

**HER** fault, not anyone else's.

"_It's all my fault for giving him so much misery" _she thought as she watched him now talking to the intern about something with a small smile still on his lips.

Yet there was one more thing she had given him that she didn't think he saw nor understood.

She had given him…

**Her own heart.**

"You should be more careful you know?" she heard the intern say to him in annoyance. She heard his chuckle a moment later as an amused response.

It always melted her to her core, although she would never say that to anyone. She would never say how much he meant to her. She would never tell anyone what it did to her when she knew he was around her, to feel his aura in the air and sense his raw and destructive power.

She would never explain what it was like…to find his eyes looking at her, even if it was in mockery or amusement.

At the end of the day, it was still his eyes…

On her.

It was the feeling…

**she lived for.**

"What? Lazy?" he asked Tiffany with his smooth, rich voice making the intern sigh because he was suggesting this was all about the job. Tiffany shook her head. "No I don't mind looking after you…it's just…" she sighed again and looked down.

Was there a blush on her face?

"What?" he prodded with a teasing smirk.

Sam could just stand there and watch the exchange with narrowed eyes. She had a feeling she wasn't going to enjoy the answer. She watched the intern shuffle her fingers and bite her lip, her blush now growing deeper before she finally spoke.

Sam bit her cheek in worry as thoughts, painful thoughts coursed through her mind. Why was Tiffany blushing? She couldn't…no she could never…

She could never notice how perfect he was.

**That wasn't possible.**

"_Only I'm meant to have those feelings, those thoughts about him" _Sam reasoned while trying to ignore her heart sinking as she felt him slipping further and further away from her.

This had never happened before.

No one else ever saw him as anything more than an enemy.

A criminal.

**A nuisance.**

But Tiffany…the way she was smiling and blushing at him. Sam bit her lip going ghostly pale as she stood frozen on her spot, so numb that she couldn't feel her heart beating anymore.

"…_Why do I feel like -" _

"Is your getting hurt really worth the revenge Tim?" she said making Sam watch as Scam's mouth parted in shock as he looked at the redhead that wasn't her. He was obviously shocked to hear that someone cared about _his _pain for once.

That was something…different.

Something no _other_ WOOHP agent had ever cared about before.

When he smiled a moment later Sam was left heartbroken on the spot as she finished her thought in her mind, a tear splitting from her eye.

"_She's going to steal him away from me…" _

* * *

….Really random, _I know._

Ok so this was supposed to be a humour fic but it wasn't working out so it became angsty and sad. :(

Sorry, It's probably because I wrote it write now (6:40 am) and I'm currently in…depression and pretty much feeling like complete and total crap. *sigh*

But anyway, I'm not gonna drag you poor people into my sadness. Lol

**Review** if you want to,

although it would be really nice of you.

Thanks,

Cresenta's Lark


End file.
